


Coated and Suspended

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Food Kink, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Slight Inflation, suspended bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Or reasons why I shouldn't be allowed to type whatever I want.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coated and Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> Or reasons why I shouldn't be allowed to type whatever I want.

A long drawn out whine escaped Pitch’s gagged mouth as he squirmed from his suspended position a few feet above Bunny’s nest as the other ran his fingers through the melted chocolate coating his chest down past his stomach to run teasingly over his length.

“How do you like that?” Bunny asked as he trailed his fingers further down, leaning over to lick a bit of the chocolate of the grey neck.

It caused a shiver to pass through Pitch, his eyes squeezing shut only to snap open as a shriek was muffled. Oh MiM he could feel the chocolate covering Bunny’s fingers as they spread him open.

Another whine left his throat as the digits went deeper and teeth scraped down his chest. It didn’t take much longer for Bunny to make him keen as claws brushed against something.

With a chuckle, Bunny pulled his fingers out, swiped his paw over the chocolate to coat his length. Gripping Pitch’s bound legs, he angled him into position.

“Ready mate?” Getting an affirmative nod, he slowly pressed himself in. A low keen slipping past his teeth as he sheathed himself to the hilt.

Waiting only a few seconds, the Pooka pulled out before thrusting back in, starting up a harsh rhythm, his teeth clamping down against the others neck, tongue flicking at the chocolate  still coating his skin.

Tears seeped down the Nightmare King’s cheeks as he moaned behind the gag, hips twitching in time with the others thrusts. His member jumped against his stomach as he could feel himself get close already.

“Almost there mate.” Was huffed huskily in his ear, causing Pitch to let out another long and low keen as his hips twitched, the sultry voice sending him off the edge.

Bunny growled low as he thrusted a few more times before pressing his hips tightly against Pitch’s. The amount of his release expanding Pitch’s stomach slightly as it was trapped.

Reaching up, he unclasped the gag and pulled it off, Pitch taking a deep gasp. Initiating a deep kiss that left the king even more breathless. Laughing lightly, Bunny pulled out, the angle allowing his come to slip out and return Pitch’s stomach to it’s flat state.


End file.
